Memory's of Love
by VampireloverAnimelover017
Summary: She keeps thinking about itachi. What is she going to do? Last time she made a choice to not go with him now will she go or will she try to kill him later on. What happens if the only way to be with him forever is being in the akatsuki or even death...
1. Chapter 1

Itachi and Sakura

XDDDDD wooooah so im excited to write this lol

please leave comments on telling me how it is thank chus :)

A young girl sitting on her rooftop. She had pink hair and her eyes were green. She looked upon the stars thinking about her past. She couldnt stop thinking about it. Her relationship with itachi was the best time ever. His touch and kiss. Made her smile and warm. It was now 2 years since she last was indeed planning to go to him but leaving the village isnt easy. She thought. Her mind was really occupied with all this. As she was thinking, she quickly snappped to reality when

she heard her name being yelled.

"SAKURA!!!!"

She turned to see naruto.

"oh naruto whats wrong?"

"well i wanted to come here because you didnt go to our mission but then Tsunade told us you wanted the day off.. So i wanted to know if you were ok?"

"oh dont worry im ok just wanted to think to myself" She smiled lightly.

He stood there looking at her and sat next to her.

"So whats up?"

"nothing much just trasining to get sasuke back and working my but off with tsunades chores..oh yeah Kakashi was late again for the mission so i decided that i want to leave the village"

"What!!!!!!!" She yelled without breathing.

"to look for sasuke..." he looked down and she soon understood why he was doing that.

"be careful please naruto"

"i promise to come back sakura" He smiled. He got up and gave her a quick hug

"im leaving now sakura ... i'll see ya when ever" He laughed and disappeared.

She sighed and went back to remebering of itachi but then shook off the thought and got up walking away, she walked around in the village spotting ino. She waved to her

"Hey there Sakura"

"hey ino"

"So what are you doing here?"

"just walking around might go to the forest to train by myself"

"Oh i see souns like fun" She smiled.

"well i have to go .. see ya ino"

"bye"

They both departed from each other. Sakura walked to the gates and glanced back at the village. She thought since naruto will leave tonight then i decide to go. She raced out to the forest not knowing where to go.

"..itachi where are you?"

FLASHBACK

"look i wont be a fool so if you know whats good for you then let me go"

ITachi stared at her with no emotion on his face.

"ugh!!!!!!"

"your weak Sakura.." He sighed. "Im training you for a reason"

"Itachi...why do you want me to join the akatsuki?"

"So you can help us win the big battle and heal us when we get injured."

She looked away, he came closer to her. Placed his hand on her face. She smiled looking at him.

He came closer to her face and kissed her softly. She felt so alive kissing him.

She flashed back to reality She quickly stopped sensing two charkas moving toward her from 15 feet away. She quickly hid herself and took out her kunai's. She was prepared for anything. As the two charka came closer. They stopped in front of her. She realized who it was. Itachi and Kisame they were here. She couldnt believer her eyes or anything. She stood, they turned to see her.

"well well its pinky" He chuckled

"Shut up Kisame!!!"

She then turned to see itachi. Of course he didnt show any emotion i mean why would he? im not important to him even though he wanted me to stay and i left. He probably hates my guts now.

She sighed

"So what are youu guys doing here?"

"Were here to get you by force, our boss told us too so be prepared we wont go easy on you-"

He was cut off.

"i was coming to join you guys anyway"

Kisame was shocked and itachi had no effect on what she said.

"why" itachi finally spoke.

"we-well ...just because"

It was quiet no one said anything, she began to start walking.

"well lets go"

Both went passed by her as they began to head away from the looked at both of them. They really havent changed from the last time. Kisame was still looking like a fish and smelled like one too, and itachi well seeing him makes my heart go fast but something was different but i couldnt quite know. They sped up even faster. So she went even sensed something coming towards them. Itachi went left and kisame went right leaving her in the center. She took out her kunai's. As soon as she did that she saw a big ball of fire. She tried to get out but quickly went back hitting two trees, breaking them in half. What power she thought. She quickly got up and looked for itachi and kisame but she saw that they were hiding. She looked at burns she had then looked where the fire came from. She knew that this was a test, they were testing me if i got any weaker or was it?. She prepared herself, she concerated on her enemy. She stood there, her eyes closed. As she was concerating she sensed someone coming behind her. She quickly spin kicking them. She took a look quickly. She sensed like she knew this person but shook off the feeling. As she was seeing them doing a jutsu, She jumped back throwing her kunais planning where they were going to hit. She Quickly ran towards him. He finished the jutsu and looked her smiling. As he disappeared She wondered where he was. Dammit i lost him wait. She looked up seeing him with a huge charka on his left hand. She quickly did a jutsu and quickly glanced at her kunais she pulled them with the string she had. Making a huge explosion for no one to escape.

" Oh Shit!" Kisame and itachi quickly got away.

Half of the place was burned.

Kisame and itachi began to look for sakura but nothing came up.

"Sakura Sakura!!" yelled kisame and itachi.

"what kind of jutsu was that she killed herself with that justu im sure of it itachi"

"shes not dead kisame"

"thats impossible"

"it is"

They stopped looking at the other guys body.

"what ever this guy was doing he sure didnt finish it"

"hmm... itachi look!"

Itachi looked up ahead. they both heard a scream all of a suddenly Sakura came out from the ground. She breathed hard both kisame and itachi came running up her.

"you ok?" itachi asked.

"yeah im okay."

"lets go now"

Sakura looked back at the guy, looking at him she didnt reconize him.

"sakura lets go"

She stood up not moving. Itachi and kisame looked at her.

"Hey! sakura lets go!" said itachi.

She turned to him slowly, she looked at him and smirked.

"No..."

To be continue..

OHHHHHHHH hehe i hope you guys liked this :) please tell me if i mispelled a word or telling me how the story was thank chus!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooooot 2nd chapter i finally had time to write :) hope u guys like it please review it thank chus very much XD**

She gasped quickly, sat up from her bed. she tried to get her breathe again

"what the hell!..it was a dream?

She got up from her bes, she looked outside of her window.

"itachi"

She started to put her regular clothes on. As she finished she left her go for a walk, as she was walking she heard a voice calling to her.

"SAKURA"

She turned around and smiled

"ino? hey hows it going?"

"its all good, uh where you going?"

"oh i decided to walk around but i just realized that im hungry."

She laughed and ino too

"lets get some ramen then?"

"sure"

"hey sakura are you ok?"

She nodded slightly.

"if you want to talk about it.. well im here for you no matter what"

Ino smiled and sakura smiled back.

"i know your there for me no matter what"

As they arrived to the ramen stand. Sakura realized it was a bit chilly out. The stars were bright and the moon was amazing. It was like glowing. Sakura liked that. She entered the ramen stnad and both ordered a chicken ramen. As they waited ino began talking to her. As they were having the conversation. Sakura began to drift off. She noticed something wierd like something bad was coming or bound to happen. She sensed deeper, immediately she sensed looked everywhere and soon realized it wasnt him. She just remebered the smell he always carried. The smell of his aftershave. His smile, she clearly rememebered how she made him smile for the first time. And oh my the most wonderful smile she had ever seen. She told itachi. As she came back meaning she quickly forgot about ino talking she bagan to listen to her again. As the chicken ramen came, both grabbed their chop sticks and ate theiir noodles and chicken. As a few minutes passed both were slurping their ramen.

"Mmm now that was delicious"

"you got that right ino" She smiled lightly

"i'll pay ino"

"heck no i will i got this sakura." She looked at her while smiling. Sakura nodded and ino paid for their meal.

"hey ino hate to do this to you but.. do you mind if i go walking alone?"

"oh thats fine" She smiled

"thanks ino and bye"

"bye forehead girl" she giggled, sakura couldnt helped but they both parted away from each other. Sakura walked out from the village. Going to the forest, the breeze from the forest felt good for her. As she went deeper into the forest she came across a weasel. It was wierd seeing one of them especially this time of the year. She picked it up and smiled. thinking itachi means weasel. She smiled and freed the weasel. She came to her favorite spot. The waterfall was beautiful it shined because the moon made it glow beautiful sakura thought. She leaned down to her knees and glimpsed down at the water. She stared at herself.

"i miss you too much itachi when can i give you up?"

She sighed and got up, she walked toward a tree, and leaned back and looked at the stars smiling. She remebered one day when she was waling in the forest, itachi quickly came across her view. She was surprised but quickly got into her fighting style and grabbed her gloves and wore them.

"what are you doing here!?!" She asked

He simply looked at her with no emotion as usually.

"fine then if your not going to answer me then i'm going to kick your ass"

As she looked at him, he quickly was in front of her, grabbing her arm. She struggled to get free. She tried to kick him but he blocked the move, instantly she knew not too look at his eyes but it was too late she knew then.. that she was in his genjutsu. She tried one more time to kick him, she kicked him but it was a clone. She concertrated and broke from the genjutsu. Itachi was surprised, nobody could have broken the genjutsu but she did it. She's strong but she lacks with the fighting style. He thought. She ran away from him, kept running and running.

"i got to get out so he wont able to get naruto.. i have to warn the others" She kept running,

she breathed harder now but kept going. She looked up seeing how the moon shined on her, when she looked towards her she bumped into itachi. Falling hard to the ground. She thought.

But itachi quickly made his move and caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes seeing him, For some odd reason it felt good being in his arms. She quickly pushed him she landed on her feet.

"What do you want from me?"

He quickly came closer, now he was facing her face to face she felt his breathe. She couldnt move it was like she was under a spell or wanted to punch him but couldnt.

She asked again.

"what do you want from me?" This time she stared at his dark eyes.

"I want you sakura"

She shook herself, she then realize that it was getting even darker. She sighed.

"just a memory.."

She got up slowly and started walking back to her house. 10 or 15 minutes passed before she reached to her house. She entered and closed the door behind her. She headed for her room. She opened the door to her room and closed it, heading toward her bed she crashed down.

"itachi..."

She closed her eyes soon enough she was dreaming.

"itachi!"

She moved around in her bed.

"ITACHI!!!"

She quickly sat up and breathed hard. She tried to ger her air back.

"it was a dream... ugh sakura when are you going to realize it forget him."

She sighed again. Stared at the ceiling for a while then looked at her clock it was only 3 am.

She closed her eyes.

"no! ... im going to find you itachi"

She quickly jumped out from her bed headed to her window and opened it.

"i will find you itachi..you cant fool me"

She quickly rushed to the gates of the village she glanced back at the village.

"goodbye everyone...the only thing i can do is to find itachi"

She rushed out she jumped tree to tree.

"Here i come"

to be continue

DUM DUM DUM OHHH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT WELL STAY TUNE!!!!! XDDDDDD


End file.
